Command/search
Search Performs a search of all players your current area when no subcommand is specified. |- || |- |valign="top" style="padding-left:1ex; background:#D5D9FF"|'Example:' |valign="top" style="padding-left:1ex; background:#E0E0E0"|/search all inv whm hume 50-55 rank 2 windurst /sea "white mage" all 50-55 win inv rank 2 hum : Would search for all Hume White Mages that are seeking for party : which are between level 50 and 55 and are Rank 2 from Windurst. : Both expressions produce the same results. |- |} ---- Notes :*Level and rank ranges can either be done singular or for a range of numbers, eg. /search all rank 2, /search all invite 10-15. :*Searching for a particular name will also display characters whose name begins with your query. :*Search subcommands for races, job, or nation may be made using the abbreviated form. ::Area names may be abbreviated with the shortname of a zone. A partial list is given below. :*You may only perform area-specific searches in areas where your character has previously visited. ::You may do a region-specific search which include players from areas you have not visited. :*Performing searches for battlefield and instanced zones from outside of those zones does not work. :*After performing a search, it is possible to refine the search results by selecting "more..." (the first line of the Search Results dialog). This process must be done through the menus. :*Searches that return a large amount results will have their search results truncated. The exact number shown (versus truncated) will be displayed in your log. It is not possible to display the truncated hits directly; instead you can refine your search further using the above method or start a new one. :*The colour of a character's name indicates their party status: yellow indicates they are a party or alliance leader; blue indicates they are a member of a party; grey indicates they are not a member of a party. Area Abbreviation List (Crossed out areas cannot be searched) |BGCOLOR="#fff3f3" width="33%" valign="top" style="border:1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| The Kingdom of San d'Oria : |BGCOLOR="#fff3f3" width="33%" valign="top" style="border:1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| The Federation of Windurst : |- |BGCOLOR="#fff3f3" width="33%" valign="top" style="border:1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| The Grand Duchy of Jeuno : |BGCOLOR="#fff3f3" width="33%" valign="top" style="border:1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Minor Cities : |BGCOLOR="#fff3f3" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Outland Cities : |- | BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Aragoneu : |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Derfland : |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Elshimo Lowlands : |- |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Elshimo Uplands : |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Fauregandi : |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Gustaberg : |- |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Kolshushu : |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Kuzotz : |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Li'Telor : |- |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Lumoria : |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Movalpolos : |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Norvallen : |- |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Qufim : |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Ronfaure : |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Tavnazian Archipelago : |- |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="20%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Tu'Lia : |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="20%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Sarutabaruta : |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="20%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Valdeaunia : |- |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="20%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Vollbow : |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="20%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Zulkheim : |- |BGCOLOR="#fff3f3" width="20%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| The Empire of Aht Urhgan : |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Arrapago Islands : |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Halvung Territory : |- |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Mamool Ja Savagelands : |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Ruins of Alzadaal : |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| West Aht Urhgan : |- |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| The Ronfaure Front : |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| The Gustaberg Front : |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| The Sarutabaruta Front : |- |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| The Norvallen Front : |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| The Derfland Front : |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| The Aragoneu Front : |- |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="20%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| The Fauregandi Front : |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" width="20%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| The Valdeaunia Front : |- |colspan="2" BGCOLOR="#EEEEE0" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Promyvion : |BGCOLOR="#EEEEE0" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Limbus : |- |BGCOLOR="#EEEEE0" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Dynamis : |BGCOLOR="#EEEEE0" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Dreamworld Dynamis : |BGCOLOR="#EEEEE0" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Miscellaneous Zones : |- |BGCOLOR="#EEEEE0" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Airships : |BGCOLOR="#EEEEE0" width="33%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Ferries : |}